Bella et le pouvoir des quatre
by Mme Rosemarie Belikova
Summary: Et si Bella faisait partir du pouvoir des trois? Et si c'était le pouvoir des quatre?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella et le pouvoir des quatre**

 **Chapitre 1:Le départ**

-Bella, me dit ma mère, il faut que tu te dépêches pour ne pas rater l'avion. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de partir vivre chez ton père, me dit-elle pour la énième fois depuis des semaines.

Mais si je me sens obligée de partir chez Charlie. Mais ma mère Renée a du mal à me dire au revoir, faut dire qu'elle va se sentir un peu seule sans moi et peu perdue. Mais heureusement que Phil, son nouveau mari est là. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui me pousse à partir, j'adore Phil mais il fait du base-ball et voyage beaucoup. Ma mère, au début restait avec moi, mais elle lui manquait. Alors mes sœurs et moi avons pensé que je pourrais vivre chez Charlie.

-Cela me fera du bien de changer d'air et de connaître mieux Charlie, lui répondis-je.

-Tu vas me manquer, ma chérie.

-Toi aussi, maman. Mais tu auras Phil.

-Oui, certes. Mais ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi.

-Bella, Renée, dit Phil, il faut partir tout de suite pour ne pas rater l'avion.

-On arrive, répondit ma mère. Il faut y aller, sinon on va être en retard, me dit-elle.

Nous partîmes, en nous dépêchant, dans la voiture. Personne n'a ouvert la bouche pendant le trajet. C'est bizarre, d'habitude ma mère n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Cela ne m'a pas gêné. Avec Phoebe, ma sœur qui habite à San Francisco, on a discuté par la pensée. Elle m'a rassuré car j'étais en train de douter. J'avais peur du danger que je représente pour Charlie, mais elle a su me rassurer. Avec ma mère et Phil, ça va, ils me connaissent, mais ils ne connaissent pas mon secret.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport, après 2 bonnes heures de route, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Il faisait frais, c'était immense. A l'écran, il disait que l'avion qui partait de l'Arizona pour Phoenix partait dans une demi-heure.

-Vite, a dit ma mère, il faut se dépêcher ou tu vas rater ton avion.

Nous nous dépêchâmes à travers l'aéroport pour arriver à l'embarquement. Arrivées là-bas, j'embrassais ma mère et Phil, et leur dise au revoir. Prend soin de toi, me dit-elle, et appelle-moi en cas de problème.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, répliquai-je pense plutôt à toi. Cela te fera du bien. Je dois partir, sinon ils vont partir sans moi. Au revoir, maman, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras et en l'embrassant, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie.

-Prend soin d'elle, dis-je à Phil, je te la confie.

-T'inquiète pas, dit-il en la serrant plus contre lui, je vais prendre soin d'elle, pars tranquille. Tu vas le rater.

Je leur fis un dernier au revoir et monta dans l'avion. Le voyage a duré 4 heures et après 2 heures de voiture avec Charlie pour arriver à Forks. Là non-plus, personne n'a parlé. Il faut dire que Charlie parle peu. Il est le shérif de la ville, tout le monde le respecte à Forks. Forks compte 2000 habitants, pas beaucoup. Moi, qui ai habitude des grandes villes, avec beaucoup d'habitants, cela va me changer. Surtout que les gens qui habitent ici sont là depuis générations. Et moi, je ne connais personne. Nous arrivâmes enfin chez Charlie, or c'est chez moi aussi maintenant.

Nous primes mes bagages et entrâmes à l'intérieur. Rien n'a changé depuis 9 ans, depuis que je ne suis pas venue, depuis que j'ai appris en même temps que mes sœurs qu'on était des sorcières. Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis cette époque.

-Je vais te laisser t'installer, dit-il. A plus tard.

L'avantage avec Charlie, c'est qu'il ne s'attarde pas. Je m'installais jusqu'à l'heure du dîner dans ma chambre. Charlie avait préparé le dîner. Mais sa cuisine laissait à désirer pendant le repas ni lui, ni moi n'ouvrîmes la bouche pour parler.

-Je préférais m'occuper de faire les repas, lui dis-je à la fin du repas. Tes pâtes étaient toutes collées et la viandes presque dure.

-C'est vrai, Piper, ta sœur, à du t'apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait. Depuis quand a t'elle ouvert son restaurant déjà?

-2 ans. Oui, elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle sait dans la cuisine. Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Après une bonne douche, je me couchai tout de suite. Bien que je fusse fatiguée, je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, demain, j'aurais mal dormi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Une rencontre**

Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il était très tard. Il fallait que je me préparer pour aller au lycée. Charlie a juste avant de partir pour aller travailler. J'ai pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner, je me suis préparée et une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans la voiture que Charlie m'avait offerte comme cadeau de bienvenue. J'aurais donné cher pour voir ma tête, je me rappelle comment ça s'est passé...

Je venais de descendre pour le dîner, quand j'étais dans l'entrée. Je le vois dehors avec les Black, des amis très proches de Charlie.

-Bonjour, dis-je, vous allez bien?

-Oui, répondis-la voix grave de Billy, le père de Jacob.

-Alors tu en penses quoi? demanda mon père.

-De quoi? M'étonnais-je.

-Ton cadeau de bienvenue, répondit-il.

C'était une magnifique camionnette rouge à plateau. J'étais sous le choc.

-ça? Demandais-je.

-Oui. Je l'ai achetée Billy.

-J'adore. Elle est résistante. C'est parfait. Merci, Char... Papa.

Il se tut, gêné Les Black sont restés quelques minutes pour discuter avec Charlie pendant que je mettais la table. On s'est mis à table tout de suite après leur départ...

Me voilà enfin au lycée! Tout le monde regarde ma voiture. Si toute la journée les yeux sont rivé se sur moi comme ça c'est sûr ce sera une bonne journée! Moi qui aime tant attirer l'attention. Non, je plaisante! Je préfère être discrète et solitaire. Notamment à cause de mon secret, je ne veux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un et qu'on s'attache à moi. Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. J'avais du mal, a trouvé le secrétaire. Mais heureusement, un garçon m'interpella et m'aida:

-Salut! dit-il. Tu dois être Isabella Swan, la nouvelle?

-Juste Bella. Et toi, tu es?

-Je m'appelle Eric. Tu veux que je te montre où est l'accueil ?

-Oui, merci.

Il m'accompagna à l'accueil en silence et parti. Mme Cope, la secrétaire, m'a donné mon emploi du temps. Je commence par maths, bien que je sois bonne dans cette matière, je n'aime pas beaucoup. Le professeur m'a demandé de me présenter au tableau.

Déjà que je n'aime pas cette matière, si en plus, je n'aime pas le professeur je vais bien commencer ma première journée, ici. J'ai eu anglais après, on est en plein milieu de l'étude du livre "Les hauts de Hurlevent" de Emily Brontë. Je l'ai étudié avant de venir ici. Je pourrais demander à maman de m'envoyer mes fiches, mais elle va penser que c'est la triche. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller. C'est mon livre préférer. Puis j'ai eu cours de physique-chimie.

C'est un cours normal, sauf que j'ai rencontré une fille qui était à côté de moi. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais manger avec elle et ses amis. Je lui ai répondu oui. Elle a l'air gentille, mais peu importe je ne dois pas m'attacher aux gens. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Pourtant, cela me ferai du bien d'avoir des amis de mon âge qui non pas de pouvoirs.

J'ai appris qu'elle s'appelle Jessica. J'ai rencontré une autre fille qui s'appelle Angela ainsi que deux gars Mike et Eric. J'ai vu de loin 5 personnes isolées, les Cullen. Le blond s'appelle Jasper, sa jumelle Rosalie, la brune Alice, le brun Emmett et le roux Edward. Angela m'a dis qu'ils sont là depuis quelques années, qu'ils s'isolent depuis leur arrivée et qu'ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

Après le déjeuner, j'ai eu biologie, la seule place qui été encore disponible était à côté de Edward Cullen. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de tout le cours. Le dernier cours est sport. J'aime bien le sport, mais c'est toujours facile le cours, je m'ennuie toujours. Faut être réaliste, je suis une sorcière, je tue des démons tous les jours. Qui as-eu l'idée tordu d'obliger une sorcière dans un cours de sport de lycée où le niveau est nul ? Heureusement, le cours s'est bien passé, mais étant sportive, je trouvais mais camarade trop lent. J'ai gagné les quatre matchs de badminton, Mike était mon partenaire, il était bon mais pas très rapide. Je suis rentrée à la maison tout de suite après m'être changée et j'ai commencé à faire mes devoirs. Je les ai terminés en trois quarts d'heure. Après je me suis éclipsée au Manoir pour m'occuper de mes petits neveux et mes petites nièces, pour la douche et aider à faire les devoirs au plus grand, Wyatt. J'ai attendu le retour d'une de mes sœurs, et je suis partie m'occuper de mes protéger car faut bien que je fasse mon devoir d'être de lumière. Ensuite je suis allée voir Léo, mon beau-frère, à l'école de magie pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour des cours ou pour toutes autres raison. Puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, je suis rentrée chez moi pour préparer le dîner. A 20h, Charlie mit les pieds sous la table. Après le repas, je suis montée dans ma chambre et je suis tombée dans mon lit morte de fatigue sans toutefois trouver le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: L'absence**

Les cours suivant de biologie, mon camarade de labo ne etait pas là. Heureusement, Je Ne L'apprecié Guéré cache il journey, je le sens.

Même à la cantine, il ne etait pas là, SES de 4 only frères et soeurs. Qu'ils ne mangeaient rien comme d'habitude. Les jours passèrent, il ne etait pas Toujours revenu. Je me request Pourquoi ACDE me intéresse à point de CE sur le fait Qu'il Soit Là où pas. C'est bizarre. Je ne ai pas envie de me linked with Quelqu'un versez beaucoup de Raisons et voilà que je te me inquiète verser lui et moi request Pourquoi il ne est pas là. Je commence à m'ennuyer en classe, c'est simple. J'ai l'habitude de Travailler. Je Pourrais Demander des devoirs en plus. Non, après on va me verser Prendre juin «intello». Mes journées are Tellement remplies que je te vois à peine le temps passe. Je Dois me occuper de beaucoup de choisit, but CE Ne pas le sujet.

Un jour, il is revenu en cours de biologie. Je m'assise et m'installa Tranquillement, je m'apprêtais à écouter that Disait le professeur. Quand ...

«Bonjour, me dit Une voix, je me appelle Edward Cullen. Bella Swan Tu?

-Bonjour, Répondis-je, oui, ce bien moi. »

Voyant que je te n'ajoutais rien, il ajouta:

«Pourquoi as-tu ici emménagé?

-A Cause de de ma mère ... commençai-je. Enfin ... peu importe.

-ta Mère? Repeta-t-il.

-Peu importe.

-tres Bien, dit-il, Mais si tu veux Speaking ...

-Merci De ta proposition, le coupai-je, Mais ça ira.

-tres Bien, lacha-t-il, comme tu veux.

Après en sport, j'ai encore fait équipe with Mike. Sur un rappel Gagné les matchs de badminton. Après les cours, je me suis changée et je suis partie Toute de suite. J'ai fait mes devoirs RAPIDEMENT. Puis je suis allée au Manoir si mes sœurs avaient Besoin de moi. Après Deux bonnes heures, un les Avoir Aide, je suis allé me occuper de mes protégés. Ensuite je suis allé voir Léo versez voir Se il n'avait pas Besoin d'aide, but Puisqu'il ne en Avait Pas besoin, je suis allé Préparer le dîner. A 19 heures, Charlie mit Encore une fois, les pieds sous la table. Au menu, il y a tomates en entrée, banquette de marron maison et yaourt. Personne ne parla pendant le dîner, Mais à la fin, Charlie DÉCLARA:

«C'était divin. Tu as un don Comme Piper.

-Merci. Mais je Doute Que J'ai un don versez la cuisine, Je me débrouille sans plus. C'est Piper Qui est douée.

-toi Also, tu de la douée.

cuisine -La is la passion de Piper, pour moi c'est un plaisir.

-Tu Raison que certainement.

-Je Suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit. »

ma douche le RAPIDEMENT de Djé, Puis je m'effondrais sur mon lit et m'endormis Profondément. Quand je me lève, il fait encore nuit. Je descend Dans la cuisine et comme les autres jours, Charlie a eu Le temps de me embrasser avant de partir au travail. Je me dépêche de mon petit déjeuner Prendre et de me Préparer que je te fonce au lycée. Je arrive juin demi-heure en avance et je en profite versez relire Encore une fois Mon livre «Les Hauts de Hurlevent». Même si je le connais par cœur.

Ma journée se est Passée comme d'habitude JUSQU'A que je te me Heurte à Edward. Confuse, je dis:

«Oh, excuse-moi, lui dis-je, je ne ai pas fait exprès.

-Je M'en Doute, répondit-il, tu vas bien?

-Euh ... Oui, merci, bégayais-je, euh, Il faut que j'y aille, désoler. Au revoir. »

Et avant Qu'il puisse Répondre, je étais déjà partie. Après ACDE, j'eus beaucoup de mal d'Arrêter de Penser à lui, j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur les cours. Heureusement Que J'ai enfin pu Arrêter de Penser à lui Quand j'ai à commencer cuisiner.

Et comme d'habitude, à 20 heures, Charlie passa les pieds sous la table. A la fin du repas, Charlie lança:

«C'étai bien bon. J'ai de la chance de d'Avoir à la maison, non cordon bleu. »

Genee, je rougis.

«Oh! Ce ne ai rien! C'est très facile. Dis-je.

-Tu Juin comme passé bonne journée? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Merci, répondis-je, j'ai passé Une journée normale comme d'habitude. Et toi?

-Moi aussi. Tu te es fais des amis au lycée?

-Oui, Tu sais, il ne Faut pas s'inquiéter, je vais bien.

-Alors, Pourquoi Tu comme Ailleurs l'air L'?

-Je Ne Suis Pas Ailleurs, je suis Juste fatiguée, Comme Tous Les Soirs. Ne pas te inquiète.

-Tu En ais Sûre? Sinon, si tu as des ennuis, tu peux m'en Speaking, tu sais. Je serais ravi de te aider.

-Je sais, but NE pas te inquiète, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

J'eus du mal à me endormir cette nuit-là. Je n'arrêtais pas de Penser à Edward Cullen.


End file.
